


Nobody knows.

by yulin



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: COW-T, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: And then you see gold. A little ball of the purest light. A shy, little kid who stays on the pitch with the seriousness of an old sailor that looks at the sea in storm.





	Nobody knows.

Nobody knows.

Having been a player, being a coach. Having always used your brain more than your feet. Reading the action, reading the mind of your opponents, and seeing what needs to be done. You want to do it. But now you can’t anymore: you have to trust your players. It can be frustrating. Step back, see what _they_ can do, adapt what you have in mind with _them_.

And then you see gold. A little ball of the purest light. A shy, little kid who stays on the pitch with the seriousness of an old sailor that looks at the sea in storm. And he does things that you can’t even imagine. Hell, that you didn’t even think that could be possible. 

Nobody knows what is it to see him playing, when you have been a player and a coach of a team that is like family for you. The excitement. The pride. The sense of responsibility.

Nobody knows how it is to hug him, because, seriously, you really want to hug him every second on Earth and just tell him “Thank you for existing.”

Nobody knows how tiny he is in your arms. And the feelings of admiration, of pride and of gratefulness get mulled with something else. Some kind of tenderness. Some idea that that little ball of light is made of crystal and you would kill to protect him.

Maybe it’s arrogance. All the players on professional levels have some arrogance. Apart from _him_ who lives on his own planet. So maybe it’s that but you feel like you are the only one that can handle him in the proper way. That can protect him and make him shine.

_Nobody knows so nobody can blame Pep if that night he palmed Leo’s nape and kissed him._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I almost forgot my drabbles lol. Just one more after that. Yesterday it was the badwrong day. This is not really badwrong, but it's the closest I had in my pocket, so here it is. Enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks to messifangirl for the editing, as always. You are my angel *_*


End file.
